


Working hours

by kyochisas



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Chatboard Adventures [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Pre-Despair, chatroom format, this is me coping after ep 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: What really happens behind the scenes at Future Foundation?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 11. Broke me. And I am Anger.
> 
> Tl;dr for this fic - Koichi is an actual 5 year old and Future Foundation are a bunch of dorks.

**~Group chat: ‘Future Foundation meeting’~**  
[bottomsup] yeah so anyway  
[bottomsup] i’m just sayin  
[bottomsup] it’d be nice if we had like. a bar.  
[animeisoursaviour] Munakata-kun would never allow that.  
[bottomsup] yeah well  
[bottomsup] we could always ask Tengan about it. he’s the real president, after all  
[originalheadmaster] No, Kizakura-kun. We’re not having a bar.  
[bottomsup] oh crap I forgot you were even here, sir  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Though tbh, something like a bar would be nice. A place to relax, right?  
[worldclasschampion] Like a bedroom?  
[yukiyukiyukizome] No, Juzo! Like a tea area. (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ  
[worldclasschampion] Boring.  
[animeisoursaviour] I don't think so, I think it's a great idea.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Exactly! Ty, Mitarai-san!  
[animeisoursaviour] You’re welcome! :D  
[bottomsup] can we have a tea bar  
[yukiyukiyukizome] You’re not getting drunk on the job again, Kizakura-senpai!! I still remember what happened last time. (;¬_¬)  
[bottomsup] lololol  
[worldclasschampion] Knock that off ur like 30  
[bottomsup] don't be such a buzzkill lmao  
[worldclasschampion] I hate you.  
**~[dewiciousweaponry] is online~**  
[yukiyukiyukizome] IZAYOI-SAN!! ＼(^▽^＠)ノ  
[dewiciousweaponry] .w./  
[dewiciousweaponry] Sorry to keep u all waiting.  >n>  
[yukiyukiyukizome] dw!! You're still early!  
[dewiciousweaponry] Ah, good. u-u;  
[dewiciousweaponry] Ruru-chan should be here later. She's just preparing snacks.  
[worldclasschampion] You need snacks for a Skype meeting?  
[dewiciousweaponry] Mhm  
[dewiciousweaponry] She’s making macaroons OuO  
[dewiciousweaponry] They smell delicious~ uwu~  
[yukiyukiyukizome] !!! LUCKY OMG  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Will Andoh-san share some with me, too?  
[dewiciousweaponry] I’ll try and save you some. ^w^/  
[yukiyukiyukizome] ^^ thank yooooooou!  
[worldclasschampion] Emphasis on ‘try’.  
**~[goodoldfarmer] is online~**  
[yukiyukiyukizome] BANDAI-SAN!! (★^O^★)  
[yukiyukiyukizome] How are the flowers doing?  
[goodoldfarmer] the yre g ood  
[worldclasschampion] You alright there, bud?  
[yukiyukiyukizome] He’s probably trying to clip the leaves of the plants so there isn't an overgrow, right?  
[goodoldfarmer] yea  
[worldclasschampion] ...You’re friends with almost everyone, aren't you?  
[animeisoursaviour] Ah!! Hello Izayoi-kun, Bandai-kun!  
[animeisoursaviour] **@[originalheadmaster]**  
[originalheadmaster] Hm? Ah, greetings, to the both of you.  
[originalheadmaster] Who else is attending this meeting?  
[animeisoursaviour] I thought you would know, sir…  
[animeisoursaviour] But… I know Munakata-kun is still to arrive… and Andoh-san as well.  
[animeisoursaviour] Kimura-san and Gozu-kun both have things to do.  
[animeisoursaviour] And Bandai-kun may have to leave soon. It's his turn to cook dinner for his family again, and he says it requires his full attention.  
[originalheadmaster] Ah, of course. I needed a reminder, is all. Thank you, Mitarai-kun.  
[goodoldfarmer] Alright, back! (•̀ ω•́)ᕗ☆  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Welcome back!  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Are the plants doing well?  
[goodoldfarmer] Yes, thanks to your help, Yukizome-san - thank you!! ヽ(≧ ω≦ヽ)  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Haha - you're welcome! I’m always happy to help!!  
[worldclasschampion] Yeah, you just have a thing for making friends.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] You say that like it’s a bad thing.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] … Are you jealous? (￣ω￣)  
[worldclasschampion] What.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] You only have me and Kyosuke as close friends, right? Do you wanna make friends too, Juzo? (*´ω｀)o  
[goodoldfarmer] I’ll happily be your friend, Sakakura-kun!  
[worldclasschampion] I. Uh. ...I’ll think about it.  
**~[eatmycandies] is online~**  
[eatmycandies] ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ hello my lovelies!!  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Hello, Andoh-san!  
[eatmycandies] Yoi-chan got his keyboard sticky with sugar again, so I had to clean it ;a; Sorry for being late!!  
[yukiyukiyukizome] You’re not late! In fact, it's nearly time to start. •ω•/  
[goodoldfarmer] Oh, sugar.  
[goodoldfarmer] I have to go ；Д ；b  
[yukiyukiyukizome] ((´д｀))  
[goodoldfarmer] I’ll be back as soon as I can!  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Alright!!  
**~[goodoldfarmer] is offline~**  
[bottomsup] eh what did I miss  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Have you not being paying attention to the chat?  
[bottomsup] nah I've been busy  
[yukiyukiyukizome] (；￣Д￣）  
[yukiyukiyukizome] I doubt that.  
[bottomsup] you wound me so, Chisa-chan  
[dewiciousweaponry] Back, and I have macaroons. ^=^  
[worldclasschampion] How many, though.  
[dewiciousweaponry] ...3.  
[eatmycandies]  >:v Yoi-chan! I made you like 20! You were supposed to save those for the meeting!  
[dewiciousweaponry] What can I say. Your sweets are enchanting, Ruru-chan.  
[eatmycandies] uwu~ ❤️  
[worldclasschampion] Get a room omg  
[eatmycandies] You’re just jealous, Sakakura. Jealous of me and Yoi-chan!  
[worldclasschampion] Hell to the no.  
[worldclasschampion] Yukizome may be jealous though.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] ???  
[worldclasschampion] Cos she can’t do that kinda stuff with Munakata.  
[bottomsup] LOLOL  
[yukiyukiyukizome] BFKSBCKSNJFJRKD  
[yukiyukiyukizome] JUZO WTH  
[yukiyukiyukizome] WHY WOULD YOU EVER SAY THAT  
[yukiyukiyukizome] (ಠ益 ಠ)ノ  
[worldclasschampion] This is true despair  
[bottomsup] pfft omg  
**~[councilchief] is online~**  
[worldclasschampion] Oh wow Yukizome look.  
[worldclasschampion] Your knight in shining armour has arrived  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Knock it off!!  
[councilchief] This is no time to be joking around.  
[councilchief] **@[originalheadmaster] @[animeisoursaviour]**  
[councilchief] Are we going to start, or is there going to be more pointless squabbling?  
[bottomsup] permission to call Munakata ‘Captain Buzzkill’?  
[councilchief] Denied. Act your age, Kizakura.  
[bottomsup] you just proved my point lmao  
[originalheadmaster] Oh, Munakata-kun. Welcome.  
[originalheadmaster] Is that a full register?  
[animeisoursaviour] Yes, sir.  
[originalheadmaster] Excellent.  
[councilchief] Well, let’s not dawdle.  
[councilchief] Today’s topic is to be our next course of action. Usual rules for discussion apply.  
[councilchief] Mitarai, you will be taking notes, yes?  
[animeisoursaviour] Yes, sir. For Kimura-san, Bandai-kun and Gozu-kun.  
[councilchief] Acknowledged.  
[councilchief] Let’s begin.  
**~Call started~**


End file.
